I think I'm fallin' for you
by Katie-Lyn Chibi-chan
Summary: JUST READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I think I'm falling for you. Zutarians!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kataang get out! Sorry if this sucks! Don't flame me! This is my 1st Avatar fanfic / songfic.

Blah bah bah: her singing.

_**Blah blah blah: **_ both of them singing

_Blah blah blah: _Zuko singing

I do NOT own anything!

"Zuko let go of me!!!!!!" I yell. Yes, I Katara have been kidnapped by Zuko, the banished prince of the fire nation. Joy. It's been 6 days since he kidnapped me. It's been ok since I have a nice room get to walk around freely, to an extent though, and I get fairly good food, not as good as Zuko's though. "Zuko where are u taking me!?!" I shout in hopes he would tell me. He turns to me. Those eyes, so gold, like a pool. I feel myself getting lost. Why do I feel like this? His voice breaks my trance. "Would you just shut up! We're here." I look around to see a beautiful pool of water with flouting candles on the water. "It's…so…beautiful. But why, why did you take me here? I thought you hated me…" I trailed off fighting back tears. Why am I like this? Why does my heart feel like its breaking? "I never said I hated you, now did I?" He says, looking away. "Why? Why! Why the hell do you think that?!" He yells. I feel like I'm shrinking. I didn't even notice but a tear came out and soon a flood of tears came cascading down my face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. Forgive me?" He hugs me and more tears come. I think I know what's wrong with me. I love him. Aww Crap. Sokka's gonna kill me! "Can you stop crying? I don't know why but it hurts me." He tells me so nicely. "At least tell me what's wrong." I was about to tell him but instead I start singing a song I heard before.

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

He look's at me shocked, no, more like he just peed in his pants. He then grabs my hand and pulls me closer, and we start to dance.

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**_

_**Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out**_

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I'm fallin' for you_

_**Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you**_

"Really?" I ask. "Yeah… I couldn't get you out a my mind. And when you sang I realized what these feelings were." He says while looking in my eyes. I look at him before looking away and started to sing a song called Realize.

Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
realize, realize

When I stopped he looked at me and took a step closer before pulling me into a hug.

"We already are perfect for each other." He whispers. He then pulls away and starts singing I'm Your's by Jason Mraz

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours

I started crying again. Crap! But that was beautiful.

"Thank you Zuko."

"For what?"

"For liking me back"

"No, I don't like you, I love you."

"I love you to Zuko"

That's it! Sorry if it sucked! Tell me what I did wrong. It was originally all Colbie Caillat but my fiend loves Jason Mraz's work so yeah… he wants to be just like Jason. So the song is honor of Zack. Hope your band's doing well! Zack if you become famous can you take me to meet Jason?! Anyways Review!

PS. Zack! Olivia LOVES you!

PPS: EVERYONE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

AIKO LAWLIET :3


	2. Contest!

Ok! This is urgent! I need 3 guys who know the death note characters well enough to cosplay as Mello, Matt, and Beyond Birthday! I'm playing a prank on my friend so…yeah. Think about it as a contest! Yeah a contest! Winners get to spend a day in LA with me and my friends! Here are the rules:

**1. I will be picking 6 guys so guys only! **

**2. You must have a believable outfit. Ex). Mello's scar, Matt's goggles.  
**

**3. You must know death note!**

**4. You have to be able to act! So she doesn't know its fake!**

**5. Do NOT do anything that will hurt u. ex). Mello's scar, don't burn yourself to get the scar!**

**6. If you win PM me when I post the winners.**

**7. You must live near or in Los Angeles, California.**

**8. I'll post the winners 2morrow, Thursday, the 7, 2010**

**9. You have to be about 15 yrs MAX! I'm only 12!**

**Have fun! Hope to see u!**

Ok so those r the rules! So please enter! Please!!!!!!!!! And to all my readers that can't enter more contest will be held in the near future! So enter! Please fill out this form!

**User name:**

**Please confirm u r 15 or younger:**

**Please confirm u live near or in LA CA:**

**Do you have full costume?**

**Do you want new friends?**

**Are u straight? My friend…don't ask…**

**OK! Thanks for entering!**

Ok so that's it! I'll update soon! Bai Bai!

Aiko Lawliet :3


End file.
